Your Love is Just a Lie
by Rotaro
Summary: Naruto thinks he has finally scored, but on the day of their anniversary he discovers the horrible truth behind his girlfriend, Sakura. Angst, Anti NaruSaku, rated M for language.


**Hallo people! Ok, so I have a little writer's block for Asymmetric beauty, so I'm doing this One-shot of NaruSaku. I hate NaruSaku, and this is not really a cute and sparkle fanfic, but I was listening to Your Love is Just a Lie by Simple Plan and this idea came to me.**

**(THE WARNING BELOW SHOULD BE IGNORED IS JUST THERE FOR PROVE THAT IT WAS THERE BEFORE I CHANGED IT) The KibaNaru moment is NOT on the fanfic anymore.**

**Btw, this fanfic ends in a Shonen Ai, if you don't like BoyxBoy DO NOT READ THE END. **

**You have been warned!**

**Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

_Title: Your Love is Just a Lie_

_Chapter: (Is a One Shot)_

My eyes were closing slowly, sleep starting to win the battle I had against it. I shoke my head for like what it seemed the hundrenth time tonight, my feet touching the cold hardwood and walking my sleep-ass self to the kitchen. I started preparing another cup of coffee, the fourth one to be exact, to help me keep awake. She said she was going to call and… she never lied to me… right?

I turned the coffee maching on, the hauting aroma of it quickly filling the small kitchen and probaly, the whole small aparment. I looked at the digital clock on the stove. 2:00 a.m. Where the hell could she be at this time? I poured the coffee in a tea cup once it was done and chugged it down as it was, black and pure. The hot substance burned my throat, my sense suddenly becoming aware of the hotness coming their way, together with the caffeine that was alerting my sleepy body, shaking it slightly.

I sighed, resting on the counter conner, waiting for the coffee to do its full effect. I thought back to our conversation in school, she looked quite nervous, but I could swear it was because of our anniversary, or maybe that project she had to do.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey babe" my arms snaked around her waist, a wide grin on my lips.<em>

"_I got something for you tonight" I whispered against her ear._

_I had planned such a beautiful dinner, I actually saved a lot of money to take her to the fancy restaurant. For a change I wasn't taking her to the ramen shop._

_She released herself from my grip, angered and turned around facing me._

"_You know how much I hate that Naruto"_

"_Ah Sakura come on! We've been dating for a year now, a little of public affection never killed anyone" I winned, suddenly feeling empty without her in my arms._

"_Look Naruto, either respect my decitions and this will go smoothly or attain to the consequences" she frowned._

"_Fine fine… woman" I muttered under my breath. _

_I really hate when she acts this way. _

_One full year dating and she still acts like if she hated me, I'm really getting annoyed at her behavior. But is her, behind closed doors, that keeps me loving her as much as I do, helping me stand all her bitchyness. In public, we couldn't even hold hands, but inside and in private, Sakura was mine and only mine. My hands always were always little too eager exploring, but she didn't mind, since she knew I needed it, with all the rules she had over me, on the bed wass the only place where it was my rules, my way._

"_About tonight…" she started looking down, shifting a little._

"_Yeah?" I said, raising a brow._

_Whenever the words 'about tonight…' left her lucious lips, I knew my plans were about to be destroyed. Which for some reason had been happening a lot lately, but then again, Sakura has always been a very responsible girl and her teachers had been giving her a lot of big assigments to do in the past few months._

"_I have this project to do. Mrs. Anko told us that if we don't get it done by tonight and e-mail it to her, we are pretty much screwed"_

"_You have to be shitting me Sakura" I screamed_

"_What!"_

"_What do you mean what? Is our fucking anniversary Sakura Haruno. Do you know what that means?"_

"_Yes I know. It means that I haved put up with all your shit for a whole year" she screamed right back._

"_My shit?"_

"_Yes Naruto, YOUR SHIT" she looked angered, as if I had just told her to jump off a cliff or to kill herself._

"_Ok, ok, fine what the fuck ever. Sorry ok?" I said, raising my arms in defeat._

_I always gave in to her, always._

"_Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway, we can't meet tonight, but I'll call you as soon as I'm done with the project, I'll be with Hinata, she might sleep over tonight" she said pecking me on the lips and turning around as her mother's car pulled up infront of the school._

_I waved at Mrs. Haruno, then watched as Sakura left, once again, without me._

* * *

><p>My phone started ringing and I nearly broke my foot on the bed post trying to get to it. I answered, without looking at the screen.<p>

"Oi! Bad time to call don't you think?" I gasped

"O-oh, Naruto I-I'm sorry I'll c-call some other time" I could hear the blush behind that voice, I had just made it look as if I was in the middle of some… business.

"Hinata?" I could almost feel myself studdering.

"Y-yes?"

"Is, ok…" my voice filled it self with dissapointment.

When the phone had ringed I thought it was Sakura, but the again, I might be able to talk to her since Hinata called. Maybe Sakura's phone died on her or something.

"I was just looking f-for Sakura"

My eyes opened wide. Why would she be looking for her? Weren't they in the same house?

"Isn't she with you? She told me in the afternoon that you were gonna be at her house doing some HUGE project for Mrs. Anko" I lied down on the bed, my breathing intesifying as I heard Hinata take a breath to before answering me.

"N-no. She told me not t-to bother her because she was going to b-be with you. Anyways, t-that project is not due unt-til next month"

My breath caught up in my throat. Sakura… was avoiding me?

"Huh? Well, you know how she is, always working herself out" I tried to smile, trying to convince myself of it.

"Y-yeah I guess" she said, but something behind that chiming, sweet voice told me she knew better than that.

I allowed the phone to slip off my hands and fall on the bed.

What was going up with her? She had never really lied to me… had she? Then again I never really asked her or checked if what she said was true. If she told Hinata not to bother her, how come she called my phone? Why would Hinata go over an order of Sakura? Hinata didn't do that. I felt the room around me starting to spin and I sat up. Fuck, I was feeling sick now.

My eyes landed on the door, trying to put every little piece together. If the project wasn't due in such a long time, why would Sakura lie to me with it? Better yet, why would Sakura lie to me at all? She said she loved me and we promised full trust on each other the day we started dating.

What if… maybe it was… NAW!

I stood up as the ridiculous idea entered my brain. Sasuke had returned to Konoha High, but that didn't mean anything. Sakura said she felt nothing for him now, that all feelings were gone. It was not Sasuke, definetly not him… right?

I lied down again on my bed, my stomach doing flips and turns everywhere while the thoughts in my head got worse. The phone suddenly ringed again and I answered it quickly.

"Oi!" I said loudly.

"Naruto?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"What the hell is your problem? I call you and all you do is scream at me?" Sakura's whispering sounded angry.

Why the hell was she whispering?

"Look, I stayed up until now waiting for your damn call. I was worried and not only worried but sleepy as hell"

"Not my fault the project took so long" she whispered-screamed.

"Why the fuck are you whispering for?"

"Hinata's sleeping" she said, simply.

My eyes narrowed, in anger, she was still lying. Why would she be lying? As doubt and anger settled in the pit of my sick-as-fuck stomach, I decided to break our little deal of blind trust, I was gonna investigate, damn sure I was.

"Oh, so can I go see you?"

"NO!" she screamed and then cursed under her breath as I heard some mumbling beside her, closely beside her.

"I mean, no…" she whispered again.

"Hinata is… a very light sleeper you see, the girl wakes up even if you breathe" she said, fake laughing.

My eyes closed in annoyance. Now that was not true, the small time me and Hinata messed around I learned something about her, no one knew. The girl slept deeper than a rock. The world could've ended and she would have not noticed.

Wait… this meant that all those other times, when she told me that Hinata was suppose to be staying at her house… she was… what the hell?

"Hmmm. I'll be quiet though" I pressed further, making my voice needy.

"Naruto I said no" she whispered and then I heard a small grumble.

Sakura whispered a sorry and went back to talking to me.

"Look, I'll see you at Konoha High tomorrow Ok?"

"Sure, whatever" I said and I was about to hang up, like I always did when I sentence, from the other line, got my attention.

"What did the bastard want?" and her line died.

Anger bubbled inside me as I recognize the voice, not only as a male voice, NO! But as the voice of non other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura was gonna meet the real me tomorrow, she was gonna see who I really fucking was!

I stood infront of the school, everyone around me giggling and smiling, only two serious faces were seen in this whole scene, serious and anxious.

"That mother fucker and that fucking bitch" Kiba screamed next to me.

"He comes back and thinks he owns the damn fucking place"

"I know" I said, clenching my teeth.

Usually Sakura would make me wait inside, but I decided to make sure of a couple of things before I obeyed her like the idiot I was. One, I drove to her house early, where I was greeted by her mom.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, Sakura's not here Naruto, she stayed over at Ten-Ten's for the night"<em>

* * *

><p>That's why she didn't want me by her house, she wasn't even there. Damn fucking idiot I've been believing her.<p>

I called Ten-Ten, I asked if Sakura was there and she answered no. Worst fucking mistake ever. Nice going best friend.

* * *

><p>"<em>Huh? weird, her mom told me she was at your house?" I said, a small growl coming out of my lips as the end of her line went dead.<em>

* * *

><p>Girls cover for each other too fucking much.<p>

"Naruto, look who just drove in" Kiba said, a smile forming on his lips

Sasuke's car was parking in the lot, the blue and black audi making heads turn like crazy. I scowlded, grinding my teeth together in anticipation. Kiba's voice sounded eager and angered.

"The fucker thinks he's the fucking Fed-Ex. He's delivering your package to school Naruto" He said, smiling sadistically.

I did everything but run towards the bastard. My fist prepared and my heart bleeding. It hurted, it fucking hurted to see the girl you were suppose to call yours smiling as another guy's arms snaked around her waist. She would push **me** off when I did that fucking shit. It hurted seen their lips connect and eat each other like if they were alone. Goddammit, everyone around was looking at this! Worst of all, everyone seemed like they were used to this. NO ONE HAD THE GUTS TO SAY SHIT TO ME?

Ten-Ten came out of the back of the car and gasped so loudly that I seriously thought that her vocal cords had sprained. But it was in vain because the two fuckers had already finish their kiss and my fist had already made contact with Sasuke's jaw, making him fall side ways to the floor, hitting his head against his own car.

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched, pushing me back… away from him.

"Get off me Sakura! I'm gonna snap him in two!"

"Dammit Naruto, you are gonna get in trouble!" she yelled, trying to keep away, although it was a complete fail since when the Uchiha came back to his feet I pushed her aside and jumped on him, causing us to fall on the floor.

He punched my cheek and I stumbled backwards, suddenly feeling a kick on my ribs. I grabbed the leg that kicked me and pulled him down, his headmaking contact with the hard concrete. I could hear Ten-Ten and Sakura screeching in terror, but I managed to land another punch at his face, before he punched me again, on the same cheek, leaving me dizzy from the strenght of it.

"Sakura run inside" I heard his voice command her as he stood up.

"What? Scared she'll see you get beat?" I answered, standing up.

Kiba ran to my side, a smile on his face, yet I could see some anger in it too.

"Letmme have a go at the fucker Naruto"

I breathed and looked at the woman I had trusted with my life, the person who had held my world in her hands, seen how she shattered it and broke it like it didn't matter. I saw her inhale, to say something.

"Naru…"

"Don't dare to say shit. You…" I pointed at her, suddenly feeling a small blood dropplet run down my cheek and by impulse I looked at Sasuke's fist.

The bastard had a brass-knuckle. Fucking cheater and coward.

"You, you are one fucking bitch, selling yourself so fucking low. You thought I'll believe your damn lies for ever didn't you? Well news flash dear, ITS FUCKING OVER!"

Something I hadn't seen in a long time in Sakura's eyes started flowing, tears. Oh, now she cried, now she decided to play the victim paper role and start crying. I hated her, hated her for everything she did. But mainly I hated her because I still loved her so much.

"For you" I looked at Sasuke.

"You can keep her. A bitch like her matches well with a fucker like you"

Sasuke came close, our noses literally touching.

"Watch your mouth Uzumaki"

"Suck me bastard, I'm not afraid of you"

A punch sound rippled across the parking lot, making me, Sasuke and basically everyone turn from our places towards the sound. To our sight was displayed a fallen Sakura, clutching her face, Ten-Ten blocking her with her body and an angered Hinata, with her fists in full displayed, one of them having little drops of what seemed like blood.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ten-Ten yelled.

"She… is my fucking problem. She had something I've would've given the world to had before and this is how she treats it? NO! I'm done watching her hurt him from the sidelines and not do anything. I did what I felt was right and there was no way non of you were gonna stop me. Because unlike any of you fucking cowards, I care for Naruto. As for you Haruno…"

I stared at the scene before me in amazement. Did Hinata just punched Sakura? Even more… was she cursing?

"You are a complete bitch, how dare you think that Naruto was something you could play with? Goddammit!" by now tears streamed down her face and Shino, her now boyfriend, dragged her off into school. Not before I saw the small smile Hinata beamed my way.

Sasuke had already gotten Sakura and they were starting to walk into school.

"By the way, if it makes you feel better, on our first time, I screamed your name, Naruto" Sakura screamed over her shoulder.

"You are fucking gross" I answered, been right beside her, scaring her and Sasuke.

"Don't talk to me and you are nothing but a lie that is not worth figuring anymore" I said walking away.

Kiba followed behind me and suddenly grabbed my wrist. I allowed myself get dragged away as I felt the waterfall that was falling from my eyes.

The door to his car opened, with anger I noticed and he pushed me in. In a few seconds his door opened and we were driving off.

God it hurted like a bitch. My heart throbbed against my chest as I felt my cheek burn, from the hit and the cut. Damn coward hitting me with a brass knuckle. I let my head fall back and cried. Kiba said nothing, only small growls were heard every now and then.

The pain was taking over and I felt like I was going to explode. Why was I suppose to do now? She wasn't there for me to love her. She was gone, she was gone forever. My heart was crying too, I felt it bleeding slowly, like if someone had stabbed it and the wound was still open.

"Naruto, there's more fish in the ocean you know?" Kiba said and I had finally realized that the car had stopped.

"I don't think I want any other, plus isn't Hinata dating Shino?"

"Well yes, that doesn't mean she doesn't love you still" he said.

I shook my head.

"I don't want anybody else"

A song started playing full volume in the car.

"Ok man, go ahead and cry it out. I won't say anything."

My tears started gathering again.

The song played and I realized how much truth it holded.

I repeated the words again and again.

_**Your love is just a lie.**_

****(I have been complete brought down by a comment someone made. So I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE THE SMALL KIBANARU MOMENT OUT. It will only be Anti NaruSaku and that's it, and it will stay as a one-shot, I will not continue it. I'm really depressed right now. ALL BECAUSE PEOPLE DIDN'T READ THE WARNING. Which btw I left up so people know I DID PUT A WARNING.)**  
><strong>

**Hope you liked it and if you haven't heard the song Your Love is a Lie by Simple Plan then you should.**

**Thanks again and please review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
